


Wifey

by shinysharp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Jicheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp
Summary: Wonwoo is a jerk but only because Soonyoung let him a.k.a that one fluffy as eff soonwoo fic.





	Wifey

“Soonyoung, can you help me with my paper?”

“Soonyoung, can you drop by to the library to return this book for me?”

“Soonyoung, order take out.”

“Soonyoung.”

“Soonyoung.”

“Soonyoung.”

This was Soonyoung’s life now. He came to Seoul for an advanced education so that he can be successful in life and never had to bid anyone’s order but ended up being a slave for a certain Jeon Wonwoo.

“You realize we’re roommates right?” Soonyoung tried reminding Wonwoo of their equal rights.

“Of course and I’m so thankful for that.” All he got back was a mischievous grin from Wonwoo and butterflies in his stomach.

**

“Ugh I wish we have something to eat.” Wonwoo groaned over his book.

“But we’ve just had lunch!” Soonyoung complained.

“I just wish I had the thought to buy some snacks for reading time, now I have to read without anything to snack on.” Wonwoo pouted.

“You can just go out and buy?” Soonyoung tried.

“I’m not going anywhere when I’m about to finish a chapter.” Wonwoo hugged his book for emphasis and also to let Soonyoung see he was pouting.

“What do you want to eat?” Soonyoung sighed. It was always like that. Wonwoo never bought food when he was outside but always whined about how he needed snacks for his reading time. Soonyoung hated going halfway across the campus to the convenience store but Wonwoo’s pouts were powerful.

 

“Say thank you.” Soonyoung said, out of breath, as he handed Wonwoo a bag of chips.

“Thank you Soonie~ how do I ever repay your kindness?” Wonwoo sat up from his cozy lying position and patted the space beside him.

“Read to me.” Soonyoung climbed on Wonwoo’s bed and leaned his back to Wonwoo’s side.

And Wonwoo did. Soonyoung knew Wonwoo didn’t like to be bothered while he was reading. Letting Soonyoung snuggle to his book holding hand and even reading out loud for him was as big a deal for Wonwoo as for Soonyoung.

**

“You know I love you right?” Wonwoo rubbed Soonyoung’s ear as Soonyoung printed out Wonwoo’s paper which he as well had Soonyoung’s name on it.

“Lay off!” Soonyoung slapped Wonwoo’s hand, not wanting his roommate to notice his ears changing color.

“Is my Soon-Soon shy? Because I tell you I love you?” Wonwoo threw his arm over Soonyoung’s shoulder and bit Soonyoung’s red ear.

“No homo man!” Soonyoung spat and shoved the paper on Wonwoo’s chest. He stormed off the utility room to his class.

“I can go homo for you though.” Wonwoo laugh-shouted after Soonyoung.

“You won’t. I know you won’t. Stupid, stupid Soonyoung.” Soonyoung mumbled to himself all the way to the class.

**

“Why do you look like shit?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon as he came back to their table with Wonwoo’s and his orders.

“Thank you wifey.” Wonwoo thanked Soonyoung and got ignored.

“Well... my reports were due this week and I’ve been camping out in library forever. This is my first day back into the world.” Jihoon said with dramatic gestures before he plopped back down on the table.

“My poor Jihoonieeeee~” Seungcheol pouted his lower lip and patted down Jihoon’s greasy-unwashed-for-as-long-as-he-was-in-the-library hair. “Eww!” Wonwoo and Soonyoung winced in unison when Seungcheol kissed said dirty hair. Seungcheol ignored them as he scooped his tired boyfriend and put him on his lap.

“This is the public area, your PDA is gross.” Soonyoung complained.

“Aigoo my wife, are you jealous? Should I kiss you too?” Wonwoo asked with an extended hand and fake pout, ready to kiss his roommate.

“From when did I become your wife?” Soonyoung ducked Wonwoo’s hands and stood up so abruptly, he knocked his chair back.

“Eh, you kind of are… as long as I remember.” Jihoon answered from inside Seungcheol’s chest.

Wonwoo nodded. “Not helping.” Soonyoung groaned.

“But you are. You do Wonwoo’s errands and even do his school works. Everyone think you’re dating. Hell, we’ll think you’re dating if we didn’t know better” Seungcheol paused pressing kisses into Jihoon’s smelly hair to back up his boyfriend.

“Even I sometimes think you’re into me.” Wonwoo said with a straight face. “Are you wifey?”

“NOOO!” Soonyoung yelled and left before the butterflies burst out of his chest.

**

As Soonyoung was sitting in an empty classroom, calming himself down, his hot cheek was pressed with something cold.

“Idiot, you left your coffee.” Wonwoo placed Soonyoung’s coffee on the table.

“Because you were teasing me.” Soonyoung muttered as he sipped his coffee, he needed it to get through the day.

“I wasn’t teasing though? You really are like my wife.” Wonwoo pushed. Soonyoung hissed and Wonwoo decided to change the subject for the sake of his safety. “By the way, I happen to have these tickets.” He threw two music festival tickets on the table. “Do you want them?”

Soonyoung squealed. “OMG this is really hard to get. How did you get them? Can I have them? Are you really giving them to me?”

“Calm down Soonie. Yes, I’m really giving them to you. It’s not like I’d to queue for hours to get them.” Wonwoo snorted. “I didn’t know you like this kind of things.”

“I always like music festivals. They’re dynamic and exciting.” Soonyoung looked really excited then he looked down. “But it’s not fun going there alone.”

“There’re two tickets.” Wonwoo said, casually.

“But there’s no one to go with me… unless you would? But you don’t like loud places.” Soonyoung mumbled.

“Well… it’ll be a pity to waste the other ticket. I’ve got no plan on that day anyway. Shall I come?” Wonwoo asked, casually, without looking at Soonyoung. Soonyoung nodded enthusiastically. “You better buy me all the food there.” Wonwoo concluded.

“Thank you my friend! We’ll have so much fun there.” Soonyoung hugged the hell out of his best friend. “It’s a date.” He smiled into Wonwoo’s shoulder.

Wonwoo totally didn’t blush.

**

“Achoo!” Soonyoung sneezed for umpteenth time that morning.

“Soonie? Are you sure it’s okay to go to class?” Wonwoo asked as he was putting on shoes.

“I have to, I really need the attendance and those credits.” Soonyoung rushed out the door with another loud fit of sneezes.”

Wonwoo collected his books and put them in his bag when he found Soonyoung’s textbook for the morning class. He tsked at the clumsy boy. He will be late for his class if he sent the book but Soonyoung needed it. According to his memory, Soonyoung had the morning class with a strict teacher and he won’t get the attendance, if he didn’t bring the book. “What kind of bullshit!” he asked when he got this information. Now he can’t ignore it and let sick Soonyoung sit through the class without having the attendance.

 

He sent the book to Soonyoung who was red and sneezing like crazy under his mask. He shoved Soonyoung when he tried to hug him. “Don’t touch me germy.” He said but he felt Soonyoung’s burning forehead. “Are you really okay?”

“I will go back after this class.” Soonyoung said.

“Whatever.” Wonwoo said as he retreated his steps for his class. “You made me late.” He yelled.

“I’ll do your paper!” Soonyoung yelled after him.

“Of course you will.” Wonwoo grinned before he ran like hell. He’s late!

**

Going to the class wasn’t a good idea, Soonyoung thought as he tossed and turned on the bed. He was burning and hungry. There was nothing to eat in the dorm nor did he remember to buy food before he came back to plop down on bed. Wonwoo was late today. He remembered Wonwoo not having the last class today. What was the devil up to now when he was lying in bed, miserable and craving for company?

“Hello germy, how are you?” Wonwoo burst into their shared dorm. Delicious smells followed him.

“I’m hungry and I smell food. Feed me.” Soonyoung whined.

“Are you a mine dog?” Wonwoo teased as he flipped open the box and stuck a spoon in. He shoved the steaming plastic box into Soonyoung’s hand who breathed in the porridge. “From my favorite shop! Thank you Wonie.”

“It’s on the way back and I’m craving dumplings from that shop so I might as well buy something for you.” Wonwoo shrugged.

Soonyoung smiled to his porridge. He knew it wasn’t on the way from Wonwoo’s class to dorm. For someone who was craving for them dumplings, he ate just one and put the rest on Soonyoung’s table. Soonyoung decided to let his friend lie and hid his smile as not to embarrass the boy.

“Take the meds after you ate.” A pack of medicines were tossed onto Soonyoung’s bed.

“Aww Wonieyah~” Soonyoung cooed, his heart started to beat harder against his ribs. He didn’t know if it was fever or the clench in his stomach, but he was beet red.

“You need to get better. You promised to do the paper for me.” Wonwoo muttered from behind his book and Soonyoung liked to think he was as red as himself.

**

“Ugh, why do we never have anything to eat in dorm?” Wonwoo groaned. His nose stuck in a thick book as always.

“It’s 10 Wonwoo, not exactly the time to for food.” Soonyoung said from his bed. He was trying to sleep early but Wonwoo’s reading light was very disturbing to his light sensitive eyes.

“But I want sweet potatoes.” Soonyoung can sense the pout in Wonwoo’s whine even though his eyes were closed.

“Why don’t you go to sleep early for once?” Soonyoung put a pillow over his head and groaned from under.

“I will sleep after this one chapter.”

 _‘Lies.’_ Soonyoung thought.

“But I’m too hungry to continue.”

 _‘More lies.’_ Soonyoung sighed but he got up nonetheless. “Will you please turn off your light and sleep after this one chapter?”

“Hungry~” Wonwoo cutely pouted as Soonyoung finally looked at him.

“I’ll buy the damn sweet potatoes so will you promise to sleep after _one chapter_?” Soonyoung grabbed his wallet.

“Of course I will. I just need to know what happ-” Soonyoung left as Wonwoo said more lies. “Thank you wifey!” Wonwoo called after Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung was back after a while with steaming sweet potatoes. His nose and ears were red and for once, it was not because of his stupid roommate. It was freezing outside and he forgot his jacket in a hurry to go out.

Wonwoo happily received the food and started peeling one piece. “Ahhh!”

“What? Did you burned yourself?” Soonyoung was sitting beside Wonwoo and blowing on the burnt fingers in a flash of light. “Are you retarded? Can’t you eat a piece of sweet potato without burning yourself?” He said as he dropped Wonwoo’s hand to continue peeling the hot piece. He blew on it before putting it in Wonwoo’s mouth. “Finish your damn chapter and it’s lights off. Understand?”

Wonwoo was staring at Soonyoung’s mouth as his friend was busy nagging at him and blowing on the sweet potato. “You’re cute.” Wonwoo thought aloud.

“What?” Soonyoung glanced up and saw Wonwoo staring at him. He got red again and it’s got nothing to do with the cold anymore.

“I mean…” Wonwoo cleared his throat while he searched for words. “Thank you. You always feed me well.” He said. _‘Lame.’_ He thought.

“Of course I’m a good friend.” Soonyoung blew on another piece of sweet potato and put it in Wonwoo’s mouth.

“A good _friend_. How do I ever repay your kindness, _friend_?” Wonwoo emphasized on the word friend. He sounded dangerously near Soonyoung’s face.

“Well you can read for me?” Soonyoung replied without looking at Wonwoo’s face.

Wonwoo put down his book. Soonyoung noticed that he didn’t bookmark it. “What if I don’t want to?”

“Whatever. Just finish it quick and put the lights off okay. I really want to sleep.” Soonyoung said, trying not to sound as shaky as he felt and got up from Wonwoo’s bed.

Wonwoo yanked Soonyoung back down.

“What?” Soonyoung snapped. He took a look at Wonwoo and his face was too closed to him.

“You’re too cute, you know that?” Wonwoo whispered in his deep voice. Soonyoung was too close and it was too much for him so he pecked the blushing cheek before he knew what he was doing.

Soonyoung made a noise in his throat but he didn’t shove Wonwoo away or tried again to get away. Wonwoo tentatively leaned closer to Soonyoung’s lips. Soonyoung sucked in his breath but he sat still. Wonwoo touched Soonyoung’s cheek with his fingertips. Soonyoung flinched but didn’t pull away. Wonwoo smiled as he squished Soonyoung’s soft cheeks and brought the red flustered face to him.

Both of them sighed when their lips touched. They have been pining for each other for such a long time, it felt right to finally be able to touch. Their lips fitted as if they were made for each other. Wonwoo started moving his lips and Soonyoung returned the kiss immediately.

Soonyoung forgot he wanted to sleep early that night. Wonwoo’s book which he absolutely had to finish a chapter and leftover sweet potato were left forgotten along with Soonyoung’s beauty sleep as the lights were off and moans were heard from their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff is hard!  
> I will update my other two stories 'if' I survive the war with Economic assignment T_T  
> Feedback is appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
